


Follow not the Heretics

by Blaise



Category: The Obsidian Towers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise/pseuds/Blaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letis thinks back on the Cosmos they knew and the Cosmos they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow not the Heretics

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash

Letis didn't hate Cosmos, contrary to what many may assume. They had known each other once, respected each other, appreciated each other all despite their houses' conflicts. No, Letis didn't hate Cosmos the elf, this elf they would have followed into a dragon's maw.

They hated Cosmos the God, the entity that was worshipped by almost all in Erandär, this spiritual force that transcended mortal life. They thought it an insult to the elf, that these worshippers erased all that made Cosmos into a person he was honoured to call a friend and into some holier-than-thou figurehead, they superimposed their shallow desires and lack of faith onto a person that deserved so much better.

Letis hated, no, hates Cosmos the god. They hate and they will burn all these false effigies, the Suns with their hollow smiles and empty eyes. If they are hated by those that once followed them into battle, so be it, but they would have no part in desecrating the memory of the elf, of Cosmos.


End file.
